Letting Go
by portaltomymind
Summary: Hikaru is having nightmares about loosing his brother, not realizing that he has already started to let him go.


A/N: First attempt at a Ouran High School Host Club fic. This idea wouldnt leave me alone after watching episode 21. I hope you guys enjoy it!

"Kaoru! Kaoru!"

Kaoru instantly awoke to the sound of his name being screamed by his brother next to him. Anyone would be awoken by the volume of his twin's cries. Hikaru for his part kept on calling out to him, in the midst of sleep, thrashing and flailing around.

"Hikaru! Hikaru, wake up! Its just a dream..." Kaoru immediately responded to his brother's call, shaking him gently into consciousness. A couple more cajoling words and shakes later he was met with the frightened, frantic mirror of his own eyes as his brother jolted awake. Hikaru sat up panting and sweating as the last dredges of his mental torment withdrew into his memories. His eyes were hazy and unfocused and they stared at Kaoru desperately trying to discern what was reality. As the terror left his features he flung himself onto Kaoru, hugging his tangible reflection around the middle with desperate force. He didn't say anything, just buried his face into his brother's shirt. Kaoru only sighed and stroked Hikaru's hair to soothe him.

"Another nightmare." Kaoru didn't have to ask, he just stated what he already knew. "It was the same one...wasn't it?" Kaoru asked softly as he now began to rub circles on his brother's bare, sweat-drenched back. Hikaru didn't articulate his answer right away. Instead he opted to nod his head slightly and cling to his brother even more. Kaoru didn't protest or push for a response, they were twins after all and he knew better than anyone that Hikaru just needed a bit of silence and then he would bring forth his answer. Hikaru didn't disappoint him and moments later Hikaru lifted himself up and sat with his head in his hands.

"They...they were trying to take you away from me...again."

Kaoru only sighed, casting his eyes down to the sheets. Hikaru had been having these recurring nightmares for the past week. After three days Kaoru was able to see the meaning behind them that Hikaru could not. Kaoru smiled grimly. _Haruhi_. She was the reason behind Hikaru's nightmares. It wasn't intentional of course and it certainly wasn't her fault really. They had been growing closer and closer. Right before these nightmares had started, the realionship between the two had been building up for about a month, they were practically inseparable. Kaoru was certain that these dreams were due to the fact that Hikaru had unconsciously fallen in love with Haruhi. Hikaru's subconscious was conflicting and resulting in nightmares since there was something other than Kaoru in his life, someone who Hikaru's love for rivaled that which he had for his twin. Hikaru was especially protective of Kaoru and much more irrational as well. Kaoru understood perfectly what his twin did not because to some extent he had the same feelings, but Kaoru was more level-headed and composed and was able to see these traits.

Kaoru was jolted from his musing by the mirror irises of his brother's eyes peering into his face. Hikaru wore a troubled, tense look on his face which was still slightly flushed from the exertions of his terror.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" Kaoru shook his head as if to rid it of the last of his previous thoughts and put his arms around his brothers shoulders hugging him to his chest.

"It's nothing Hikaru..."

"You're lying." Hikaru stated petulantly as he swivelled his head to look his brother in the eye briefly before turning back around and resting his head back on Kaoru's shoulder. "You know you can't lie to me. I can always tell. Besides, you didn't say 'it's okay Hikaru, they can't take me away from you' like you did for the past six nights. You had a strange look on your face as well."

"Ah, I must just be tired then." Hikaru flung himself around and faced his reflection.

"Don't lie to me. Why are you lying?" Hikaru was angry and hurt and his words were coming out clipped and restrained. Kaoru hung his head, there was no use trying to hide it now, but he had wanted Hikaru to come to this revelation on his own.

"Hikaru...no one has to take me away from you...you've already let go of me yourself." Kaoru said quietly to the sheets instead of looking at his brother. He knew what he would see if he had: hurt, confusion and anger to cover it all since he didn't know any other way to react.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked frantically reacting exactly as expected. "You know as well as I do that there is no one else out there! All this time we've been searching, and there has been nothing! No one! You're the only thing I have Kaoru! How could you ever think that I would leave you?" Hikaru cried frantically shaking his brother by the shoulders before his arms fell limply to his brothers hands grabbing them desperately. "Why would you doubt that...don't you feel the same?" Hikaru asked in barely a whisper shaking before his brother.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru murmured before grasping his brother tightly in a desperate embrace. They didn't say anything more, just stayed like that, their hearts beating in sync, their breathing exact, until they fell asleep as one in each other's embrace sharing the same dreamless sleep.

Neither said anything the next morning, or any period of time afterwards. Three weeks later Hikaru asked Haruhi out and much to their lord's disappointment the two began dating. Kaoru never knew if Hikaru realized how much had changed between them.

A/N: Ok so the end didnt turn out the way i wanted exactly, but i didnt want it to be any longer and i needed it to kinda have an end of finality. So tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome.


End file.
